


At your service... for the right price

by galaxyartist4



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Insults, Light Sadism, M/M, Referenced prostitution, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyartist4/pseuds/galaxyartist4
Summary: In which a stranger is slightly mislead by Teldryn Sero's classic greeting.





	At your service... for the right price

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing Skyrim again and went into the Retching Netch to look around. First thing I saw was Teldryn Sero, so I went over to talk to him, and he said "Teldryn Sero, blade for hire. If you have the coin, I'm at your service," and I thought, 'well that is a smut fic just waiting to happen'. Then it happened. Enjoy!
> 
> ( I only proof-read a couple times, please forgive any mistakes that slipped my notice :D )

            The door creaked open, and a gust of hot, dusty air flowed into the room, briefly stirring the hair of the man who had walked inside. He looked around with a slow, deliberate movement, taking in the room, his pale eyes narrowing. A Dunmer man stood by the fireplace behind the stairs leading down to the lower floor, seemingly lost in the flame’s depths. Another figure sat near the first man, clad head to toe in thick, chitin armor that glowed dully in the dim light. The goggles set into the chitin helmet flashed as the figure turned to watch the first man step into the room. Raising dark eyebrows, the Imperial man met the figure’s gaze with vague curiosity. His eyes were an odd, silvery gray that was visible even across the room. Seeming to think for a moment, the Imperial scratched his chin, then began to walk toward the armored figure. He stopped a few feet away.  
             “Teldryn Sero,” the armored figure said, “blade for hire.” The voice coming from behind the helmet was male and raspy, with a lilting, slightly arrogant quality. “If you have the coin, I’m at your service.”  
             “Service?” the Imperial asked, a slow, wicked grin spreading across his face. “What kind of service?”  
             “The kind of service that the best swordsman in Morrowind would provide, of course. For the right price,” the armored figure replied.  
             “Which is…?”  
            The armored figure inclined his head as if to look up at the ceiling.  
             “Five hundred septims. Anything less and it’s not worth leaving this spot.”  
            The grin on the Imperial man’s face grew wider, and he pulled a clinking sack out of his pocket, tossing it into the armored figure’s lap. Without a word, the Imperial turned and headed toward the stairs. The armored figure stood and stretched, then followed the man down into the bar below.  
             “I’ll have a room for the night, and two bottles of ale,” the Imperial was saying as the armored man walked up, “and whatever my companion here wants, please. What was your name, again?”  
             “Teldryn Sero,” the armored man said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “If we’re not going anywhere tonight, I’ll have a bottle of Sujamma.” The bartender nodded and handed over the bottles, then pointed to one of the closed doors to the right of the bar.  
             “Your room is there, sera. Just let me know if you need anything.”  
             “Thank you, Geldis,” the Imperial responded, grinning as he picked up the ale. Bottles in hand, he moved toward the door that the bar owner had indicated. He booted it open and walked inside, letting it shut behind him.  
            “You going after him?” Geldis asked. Teldryn shrugged, pulling the red cloth covering his mouth and nose up so he could drink from the clay bottle of Sujamma.  
            “Once I have some of this, I suppose,” he said, lifting the jug to drink again.   
            “First employer you’ve had in a while, right?” Geldis said, wiping the counter. “Are you gonna keep him?”   
            “Employers aren’t pets, Geldis,” Teldryn said, amused. “If he bathes often enough and pays well, then yes, I’ll keep him.”  
            A little while later Teldryn stood, wobbled a little, then toasted Geldis with his bottle of Sujamma.  
            “Cheers,” he said, and walked over to the room where his new employer had disappeared. The door creaked when he opened it, then swung shut behind him.  
            “So, how about that service you mentioned?”  
            The Imperial man was reclining on the bed, wearing nothing but his loincloth. His tanned skin was covered in scars, evidence of many past battles with both men and beasts. Wiry muscles moved in his arms and legs as he shifted. A candle on the bedside table cast dark shadows over his high cheekbones and aquiline nose, and caused the large, gold hoops in his ears to glitter.  
            “I see no draugrs or bandits here,” Teldryn replied testily. “Not even a stray rat.”  
            “Best swordsman in Morrowind?” the Imperial asked, eyebrows raised again. The same slow, wicked grin spread over his mouth, displaying sparkling, white teeth. “You meant that literally?”  
            Teldryn bristled, his hand moving to his sword hilt.  
            “Are you mocking me?” he said, his voice becoming dangerous. “Are you implying that you think I am… some cheap, two septim harlot?”  
            The Imperial man let out a loud snort of laughter.  
            “Two septims?” he hooted, slapping his thigh. “Your ‘service’ cost me five hundred septims if I recall properly, just like you said it would. You’re hardly cheap.”  
            Teldryn growled and went to draw his weapon, then thought better of it. The Imperial man saw the movement, however, and swung his legs off the bed.  
            “I don’t doubt your prowess with a sword, friend,” he said, his silvery eyes dancing with mischief. “I’d even be willing to test them here and now.” The man pushed the bed toward the wall in an effortless motion that made Teldryn rethink his indignance. He backed up a step and raised his hands, something odd tingling over his skin. The Imperial was obviously incredibly strong, nearly impossibly so.  
            “Not the most favorable conditions for a wild duel, I guess,” the man said, eyeing the room, then he dragged the bed back into its previous position and flopped down on it once more. “Well, it wasn’t an order, anyway. It was more of… an offer. If you’re interested. It’s been a while since I had any company, Skyrim being the rough, war-torn place it is these days.”   
            Teldryn had his pride. In his home city, Blacklight, he’d wooed many beautiful women, and even occasionally men as well. He had good taste in bedmates. Although he usually preferred partners of his own race, that preference didn’t keep him from indulging in others, even Imperial humans. Something about this irritating Imperial rubbed him the wrong way, but the man was undeniably good-looking, and he had to admit that he was tempted. More than tempted. He shook his head with disgust and sighed.  
            “You never told me your name,” Teldryn said, pulling his helmet off and revealing himself to be a sharply handsome Dunmer.  
            “Vesim,” the Imperial said, his eyes widening. A second later, his wicked grin reappeared. “Though you can call me ‘muthsera’.”  
            Teldryn scowled, his blood-red eyes narrowing to slits.  
            “Impudent n’wah,” he hissed. He paused, then showed his teeth to the Imperial in a smirk, undoing his breastplate. “Maybe I’ll teach you some manners.”  
            Vesim sat up and watched with growing interest as Teldryn methodically removed his armor, carefully laying each piece on a nearby chair until he stood only in his underclothes. He took those off as well, then wearing only his loincloth, he moved over to the bed.  
            “Now, first lesson,” the Dunmer drawled, leaning on the furred mattress with one hand and shoving Vesim down onto the pillows with the other. “‘How to ask for something nicely.’”  
            Vesim chuckled, making the bed frame shake slightly.  
“I already know that one,” he said. “What’s next?”  
            Teldryn climbed onto the bed and straddled Vesim’s thighs, noting the sizable shape bulging underneath the Imperial’s loincloth. The man’s hands crept down to brush Teldryn’s hips. He smacked them away.  
            “Ask nicely,” he demanded. “You said you know how, now prove it.”  
            “May I please touch you, sera?” Vesim requested, the smirk on his lips belying the polite words. Teldryn sniffed, running his hands down the Imperial’s broad, scarred chest.  
            “I suppose.”  
            Vesim reached down and roughly grasped Teldryn’s hips, trying to pull him closer. Teldryn resisted.  
            “Ask, n’wah,” he sneered, digging his fingernails into Vesim’s skin. “I said you could touch, not yank.”

            Vesim ceased his efforts but continued to hold the Dunmer’s hips, his fingers kneading the muscles there.  
            “Please, may I ravish you, sera?” Vesim asked, a mocking note still in his voice as he met the other man’s eyes.  
            “Not yet,” Teldryn replied with satisfaction, digging his fingernails into Vesim’s skin again, dragging them down and leaving red lines in their wake. It was Vesim’s turn to hiss, jerking his head back at the sting. After enjoying the sight of the other man’s pain for a moment, Teldryn yanked down Vesim’s loincloth, freeing his rock-hard erection.  
            “A little teasing and a scratch,” Teldryn mused, reaching out to stroke a single finger down the erection’s length, “and you’re already this hard? You must have been telling the truth about not having company for a while.”  
            Vesim didn’t respond, instead watching the lone finger tracing one of the thick veins that ran under the skin of his shaft. Some of the mockery had left his expression, replaced by hazy lust. Seeing the look on the man’s face, Teldryn felt his own cock begin to harden. The heat in the man’s gaze was intense enough to warm his skin. He grimaced, and grabbed Vesim’s erection on one hand, holding the other up to the man’s mouth.  
            “Spit," he commanded, and Vesim spat. Adding his own contribution to the mess in his palm, he slicked it over the head of the Imperial’s cock, enjoying the way the man moaned and jerked at his slippery touch. He gripped the shaft firmly in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the man’s frenulum in circular motions, watching the man’s reaction. Vesim groaned and ran his hands over Teldryn’s muscled thighs. His hips bucked slightly as Teldryn began to stroke slowly up and down, taking his sweet time with the movement. The Dunmer continued at a slow pace.   
            Vesim’s breath began to come in short, quiet gasps, and he cursed softly in a language Teldryn didn’t know, his hands sliding down to cup the Dunmer’s ass.  
            “I didn’t hear you ask—” Teldryn began, but Vesim cut him off, saying something in the same harsh, hissing language. He pulled Teldryn forward and kissed him roughly, not being especially careful with his teeth, and the Dunmer responded with equal ferocity, sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Vesim moaned quietly, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless.  
            “My apologies, sera,” Vesim murmured, pulling back so he could speak, “I never really had manners to begin with.” He hoisted the other man higher and captured a dark nipple in his mouth, then his hands let go and did something between their bodies. Teldryn arched his back, forgetting to demand a request first as the Imperial teased his nipple with tongue and teeth. The loincloth slid from his hips.  
            Teldryn felt a hand slip between his thighs and a slick finger pressed against his entrance.  
“Impudent—” he began, but his insults were lost in the faint whine that escaped his lips as the thick finger pushed inside.  
            “This should feel good for you too,” Vesim said, his voice low and rough. He stroked gently and slowly with the single finger, eliciting quiet moans from the Dunmer. “Deep breaths, sera.”  
            Teldryn rocked back on the finger, driving it deeper as it brushed against a certain spot inside him. He tilted his head back and his breath hitched, twinges of pleasure beginning to flare in his groin. His cock twitched.  
            “If you’re going to be a rude n’wah,” Teldryn gritted out, “at least be thorough about it.”  
            Vesim laughed and moved his finger again, stroking methodically as the Dunmer moaned above him.  
            “If you wish, muthsera,” Vesim said laughingly, then he returned his attention to the nipple above him.  
            The Imperial continued his ministrations until Teldryn was a mewling, sweaty mess above him, pale precum beading at the dark tip of his cock. When he was pleased with the result, Vesim withdrew his finger and positioned the Dunmer over his own erection, coating it quickly with the leftover oil on his hand.  
            “Don’t… touch me,” Teldryn rasped, weakly smacking Vesim’s hands away from his hips again. “I’ll do it… myself.” He paused for a breath, then lowered himself onto Vesim’s length, sliding all the way down until his ass was flush against the Imperial’s lap. Teldryn gasped wordlessly, letting his body adjust to the girth that was filling him so completely. Vesim groaned, reaching around to take hold of Teldryn’s ass once more, squeezing the soft flesh.  
            “I’m gonna fuck you now,” Vesim grunted, and not waiting for a response, he began to thrust upwards, bucking his hips with a ferocity that made the Dunmer cry out. Teldryn hung on for dear life as Vesim surged beneath him, driving slowly increasing waves of pleasure through his body.   
            “By the divines,” Teldryn gasped. He reached down to grip his own cock, stroking in time with the Imperial’s rhythmic thrusts, letting the pleasure swamp his mind.   
            Vesim watched his cock disappearing inside the other man with a satisfied, focused look on his face. The Dunmer’s insides were hot and silky, and clenched around him with every movement. His groin tightened, and his thrusts became more erratic as his body threatened release.   
            Vesim’s cock was moving inside Teldryn in exactly the right way, and it was driving him crazy. He gasped as the Imperial thrust especially deep, filling him deliciously to the breaking point. Ecstasy peaked, and climax rushed through him as he came, his pearly seed painting over Vesim’s tan chest. Vesim grinned, but a tightness in his face suggested an urgent need.  
            “May I…?” he asked, sweat shining on his brow as he looked up into Teldryn’s eyes. Still breathing hard and riding the tail end of his orgasm, Teldryn nodded, and Vesim let out the air he had been holding in. The Imperial thrust twice and buried himself up to the hilt with a low grunt, Teldryn squirming and moaning above him, feeling the man’s cock pulsing as it released its hot seed inside him.  
            Both men relaxed, enjoying warmth of the afterglow for a brief moment, then Teldryn pushed himself up, letting the Imperial’s softening length slip from his body along with a sticky mess.  
            “Disgusting,” Teldryn sniffed, though the disdainful effect was somewhat ruined by the amusement in his eyes.  
            “That’s one word for it,” Vesim said, still panting. He reached for a cloth on the bedside table and offered it to the other man, grinning tiredly. “You probably need it more than I do.”  
            “Impudent n’wah,” Teldryn said again, taking the cloth and dipping it in a nearby bowl of wash water before cleaning himself thoroughly. “If you only wanted my body, and not my swordsmanship, I shall return your gold. I am not a harlot, not even an expensive one.”  
            Vesim laughed, flopping back onto the bed with a sigh.  
            “Keep the gold, sera,” he replied, still sounding a bit winded. “I never said I didn’t want your swordsmanship. I venture into lot of dangerous places, and a little backup would be quite nice.” He pulled another cloth seemingly out of nowhere and began to wipe the stickiness from his groin. “As long as you get along with my friend, it’ll be fine.”  
            “Friend?” Teldryn said with suspicion. “What friend?”  
            “Just a Khajiit I met in Riften,” Vesim replied, yawning widely. “He’s an odd fellow, but I like him, and he’s a mean hand with a bow. Forget him for the moment though, as he’s running an errand for me and won’t be back until tomorrow morning. Now, I’m going to sleep. If you’d like to join me in the bed, you’re welcome to.” He indicated the empty side of the mattress, a smile tugging the edges of his mouth. Teldryn eyed him, then a wide yawn stretched his own mouth.   
            “Alright,” he grumbled, climbing into the bed beside the Imperial and rolling onto his side, “but if you want to touch me, you’ll have to ask nicely.”  
            “Please?” Vesim wheedled, scooting over to kiss the back of the man’s neck. Teldryn suppressed a chuckle.  
            “You have my permission,” he said, and allowed Vesim to slip muscled arms around his waist, and pull him close. For a traveler, Vesim smelled surprisingly nice, like woodsmoke and musk. The man brushed his lips against the curve of Teldryn’s earlobe.  
            “I look forward to travelling with you,” he murmured, pulling Teldryn tighter against his body.  
            “It’s bound to be a thrilling adventure, I’m sure,” Teldryn replied. Detecting a note of sarcasm in his voice, Vesim laughed.  
            “Most definitely.”


End file.
